Disposable absorbent articles in pant form may comprise an elasticized belt that encircles the wearer's waist and may form the waist edge about the entire pant. A central chassis may be joined to the elasticized belt, usually on the inside thereof, with its ends disposed at locations in the front and rear waist regions somewhat below the waist edges of the elasticized belt. This configuration is sometimes known as a “belt” or “balloon” configuration (hereinafter, “belt” configuration). An example of this type of configuration is currently manufactured and sold in Asia by The Procter & Gamble Company under the trademark PAMPERS, and also by Unicharm Corporation under the trademark MAMY POKO.
For purposes of ease of use it may be desired that the pant have a refastenable feature for enabling ease of opening and reclosing of the belt-like structure. This may be accomplished by incorporating for example mechanical fastening elements into the structure of the absorbent article as part of the belt-like structure, the central chassis, other elements of the article and/or combinations thereof. The refastenable feature may help maintain and/or establish the leg openings and the waist opening. Although some currently manufactured belt configuration pants include refastenable features they may be considered to be too complex to produce—especially at high production speeds, and too complex to use. And, some may be considered to have a rough or unfinished appearance.
The present disclosure reveals improvements to the structural design and process for making of disposable absorbent pants having a belt configuration comprising fastening components for forming a refastenable feature compatible with high speed manufacturing.
Particularly, the present disclosure reveals advantages of folding the fastening tabs. For instance, a folded fastening tab (e.g., 210) enables a narrower footprint of the absorbent article via an increased pathlength of the fastening tab's carrier layer and hooks because the extended carrier layer acts as a folded belt. The narrow footprint makes for a neater looking product. Also, this helps drive smaller packaging and portability and convenience. Further, this reduces the need to fold or tuck the belt.
Another advantage of folding the fastening tab is that it can be made of a different more expensive, higher stretch material than the rest of the belt. This enables the belt to be lower stretch or nonelastic. The fastening tab can be a much higher basis weight material than the belt, which is cost effective and which improves fastening performance by providing a cushion for the fastening elements, which may be made of a stiffer material. The more expensive material (that the fastening tab could be made of) could be a film versus a nonwoven to enable alternative forms of fastening like adhesives, cohesive, and the like. Another material that may be used for fabricating the fastening tab may include a film-strand laminate.
Further, folding the fastening tab enables disposition of the fastening elements more on the front or back on belts without folding either of the belts. For example, the fastening tabs may be back-biased on larger sizes for older wearers to avoid having the child remove or open the fastener. Alternatively, the fastening tabs may be front-biased for younger kids who lay on their backs to get changed.